The present invention relates to methods of and systems for utilizing a television or cable remote device to store personal information, and is more particularly concerned with the use of such a device to facilitate a variety of services, many of which are e-commerce-related.
Television systems today are becoming more important as instruments for delivering electronic commerce (xe2x80x9ce-commercexe2x80x9d) and personalized services. E-commerce is the buying and selling of goods and services over the Internet. E-commerce and personalized services are very common in the Internet domain, wherein a user accesses world-wide-web sites and engages in buying and/or selling of goods or services.
Modern television is delivered either through a set top box or digital television receiver, which is operatively connected to the actual television monitor. Many of these set top boxes/digital television receivers are connected to cable, satellite, or other television sources, and the Internet. A xe2x80x9cdigital receiver device,xe2x80x9d as referred to herein, include set top boxes, digital television receivers and any other device capable of controlling the operation of an electronic device to which it is operatively connected.
Set top boxes/digital television (xe2x80x9cSTB/DTVxe2x80x9d) receivers are also operatively tied to a remote control device. A xe2x80x9cdigital remote device,xe2x80x9d as used herein, includes any remote control device capable of controlling a digital receiver device from some distance. Often, a remote control device resembles the standard television remote with buttons for selecting television stations volume control. Currently, personalized digital assistants (xe2x80x9cPDAsxe2x80x9d) and even cellular telephones may be used as a television remote. A PDA is a hand-held, palm-top computer device.
Currently, it is possible to use cellular telephones and PDAs to perform e-commerce. Likewise, it is known to the prior art to access the Internet through STB/DTV receivers and perform e-commerce that way.
Another aspect of e-commerce is the xe2x80x9ce-coupon.xe2x80x9d As used herein, an e-coupon is an electronic version of a paper coupon, entitling the bearer to some discount from the given price for goods or services.
Such e-commerce and personal services require gathering and storing of the user""s or customer""s personal information. Business models are being developed for securing transactions via STB/DTVs, PDAs and cellular telephones, and gathering personalized information from the user, without intruding into the privacy of the user.
The personal information, also referred to herein as xe2x80x9cpersonal profile informationxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpersonal profilexe2x80x9d, may include but is not limited to one or more of the following of the user: name, credit card (or automated teller card) number, personal identification number, age, sex, profession, income bracket, favorite television programs, personal settings for the television (default channel, volume, etc), or any other information that might be user-specific (i.e., generally varies between users).
One problem with gathering a personal profile from the user is that they must often enter basic information each time a different television or Internet portal is used. Thus, such basic information as name, credit card number, personal identification number (for automated teller card use), age, and sex of the user/customer is repeatedly re-entered each time the user/customer attempts to create a transaction.
Another problem with gathering a personal profile from the user is that the user seldom wants to expend the time or effort to change their personal profile information as time progresses and both their tastes and programming availability change.
Although some STB/DTV receiver systems allow the user to input basic information one time, the user must enter a login/password each time they want to access the services of the specific portal site or broadcast station. This information does not survive from one such site/station to the next. Also, the STB/DTV receiver may service many users, each with their own set of personal information.
A need, therefore, still exists for a method of selectively operating an electronic device to provide for the preferences of the user, in which personal profile information that includes the user""s preferences is transmitted from a digital remote control device to a digital receiver device, such that the digital receiver device can selectively control the operation of the electronic device to provide the personal preferences of the user.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method of and system for storing the personal information or profile of a user/customer on the remote instead of a digital television receiver/set top box. It is another object to store personal information of the user, such as name, address, etc., as well as commerce-related information, such as a credit card number on the remote. This information is then used to personalize the use of some electronic device and allow for faster, more convenient and more effective e-commerce.
The present invention, which addresses the needs of the prior art, provides in an embodiment, a digital remote control device which stores the personal profile information of a user in a database within the digital remote control device.
In another embodiment of the invention, the digital remote control device is a personal digital assistant.
In another embodiment of the invention, the user""s personal profile information is input using the keypad and display of the digital remote control device.
In another embodiment of the invention, the user""s personal profile information is input using the digital remote control device and a display controlled by the digital receiver.
In another embodiment of the invention, the user""s personal profile includes one or more of the following items: user""s name, address, telephone number, credit card number, personal identification number, other charge account information, e-commerce account information, age, sex, profession, favorite television programs, favorite personal television settings, and favorite Internet world-wide-web sites.
In another embodiment of the invention, the user""s personal profile information is updated from the digital receiver device to include current user viewing habits from a set of electronic programming guide data available to the digital receiver device. Electronic programming guide data is frequently made available to digital receiver devices by content network providers.
In another embodiment of the invention, an Internet connection is established to engage in e-commerce.
In another embodiment of the invention, an e-coupon can be sent to or received by the digital remote control device for use in e-commerce. This could be obtained from the Internet, or through scanning bar-codes at a store or downloaded from the Digital Television broadcast during a product-placement or by any other means.
The invention also relates to a system for storing and using a user""s personal profile information, which includes a digital receiver device operatively connected to an electronic device to be controlled, and a digital remote control device.
The digital remote control device is configured to perform the method described herein.
In another embodiment of the invention, the system includes a digital television receiver as the digital receiver device.
In another embodiment of the invention, the system includes a set top box as the digital receiver device.
In another embodiment of the invention, the system includes a digital remote control device which includes a computer-accessible memory operatively coupled to a microprocessor. The microprocessor is configured to operate a database to store the user personal profile information.
In another embodiment of the invention, the system includes a digital receiver device operatively coupled to a communication channel providing Internet access. The digital receiver device includes a computer-accessible memory, a microprocessor operatively coupled to the computer-accessible memory and to the communication channel. The microprocessor is configured to function as an Internet browser.
In another embodiment of the invention, the system includes a personal digital assistant as the digital remote control device. The personal digital assistant may itself have a computer-accessible memory operatively coupled to a microprocessor configured to function as an Internet browser.
In another embodiment of the invention, the system includes a cellular telephone as the digital remote control device. The cellular telephone may itself have a computer-accessible memory operatively coupled to a microprocessor configured to function as an Internet browser.
In another embodiment of the invention, the remote includes a scanner similar to a barcode reader that downloads e-coupons corresponding to the product by scanning the bar-code on the product at the store.
In another embodiment of the invention, the digital remote control device is configured to accept said user personal profile from a source external to the digital remote control device and the user. In this configuration, the digital remote control device could, for example, update its stored personal profile information for the user by feedback from the digital receiver device. This provides a great advantage over the prior art by freeing the user from having to expend the time and effort to change their personal profile information as time progresses and both their tastes and programming availability change.
Other improvements which the present invention provides over the prior art will be identified as a result of the following description which sets forth the preferred embodiments of the present invention. The description is not in any way intended to limit the scope of the present invention, but rather only to provide a working example of the present preferred embodiments. The scope of the present invention will be pointed out in the appended claims.